Convocation
by Asakura Twins
Summary: With school graduation approaching, one would've thought that Tao Ren would have better things to do, rather than fight with someone like Asakura Hao...over an idiot like Asakura Yoh. (Ren x Yoh x Hao) (AU)


**Convocation**

**By Asakura Twins**

**Summary: **With school graduation approaching, one would've thought that Tao Ren would have better things to do, rather than fight with someone like Asakura Hao...over an idiot like Asakura Yoh. (Ren x Yoh x Hao) (AU)

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King is not ours.

**Note: **This would be our first collab fic. :D Both **Keeper of Yoh** and **blackcat125 **wrote this.

--

**Chapter One**

Asakura Yoh watched one of his best friends--Tao Ren very, very closely as they both worked on their robes.

Graduation was supposedly a few months from that day--and Yoh, being Yoh, had forgotten about this very important date. The purple-haired boy could only shake his head in exasperation for this--feeling as if he had no other choice but to help him.

...That is, if his maniac twin brother didn't screw things up first.

Despite Yoh's stupidity--Ren didn't mind working with him at all. In fact; he had been very eager to help Yoh.

If he didn't have the friendship with him like he did now, he probably would have killed him. But he has built up an immunity to deal with his dense mind.

Yoh looked at the gown in a determined way. "Now... what should I do?"

Ren gave him a tape ruler. "Measure it to get the correct measurement"

Yoh nodded. "Alright!" He gave him the thumbs up.

Ren smiled slightly and shook his head. He was just too... Yoh-like. He left the classroom, thinking that Yoh could handle this task by himself.

After a couple of minutes, Ren came back only to see Yoh tangled in the tape ruler. "Yoh?!"

Yoh sheepishly smiled. "Hi Ren! I'm just about done!"

The Chinese boy twitched slightly, muttering something under his breath as he walked to Yoh calmly--beginning to untangle him from the tape. "You're hopeless..." He let out a semi-defeated, semi-exasperated sigh.

The brunet's smile evolved into a grin. "Maybe..." He laughed a little.

Ren couldn't help but smile as well. Yoh was the only one he could really relax around out of all their friends. It was... really something else. He shook his head, and then looked back up at Yoh; frowning. "How did you manage to get yourself so tangled?" An eyebrow shot up.

He then shook his head. "Never mind..." A pause. "Maybe you should just let me do your gown." He snorted a bit.

The brunet quickly shook his head. "N-No! I can do it!" He didn't want Ren to go through all the trouble of doing it on his own. It was Yoh's responsibility... not Ren's.

Ren looked at Yoh in disbelief. "Whatever." He shrugged, handing Yoh the tape measure--he had finished helping Yoh. If the Asakura wanted to do it on his own so badly; he'd let him do it.

Yoh smiled. "Okay good!" he began to push him out the door. Ren finished his job, and it was Yoh's turn. He didn't have to waste his time helping Yoh.

Ren sighed. He had to put a little more faith in his friend. Yoh wasn't that dumb to know what to do with a simple gown. He nodded and walked outside.

When all signs of Ren were gone, Yoh dashed to the desk to get directions on what to do. He didn't want to bother Ren, yet he wanted to do a decent job for him. He scanned through the directions five times.

"I still don't get it!" he held his head in confusion. They wanted him to cut and trim, but not too short. But they wanted it to be long enough so the pants don't show. Then what was the point of cutting it? And if it was supposed to be long, then won't he trip when he walked? If it was supposed to be covering the pants, then what was the point of wearing pants?

So many questions made him dizzy. He held his head again. But he knew that worrying wasn't going to get him anywhere. So he took a deep breath, and went for the scissors. One question, where were they?

He went looking and tearing apart the classroom. After minutes of non-stop searching, he sat down only to feel a prick in his pocket. He reached inside. "Scissors?" A waterfall of tears fell from his eyes. "So that's where they were!"

He reached up and stood. Alright! Time to work! He positioned himself and started to snip away. When he thought that what he had done was decent enough, he picked it up and looked at it. The only problem was, he practically cut half of the gown.

"EH??"

Yoh was frantic at that point. He had ruined his own graduation gown; something that was involved in the most important moment in his high school career. What was he supposed to do now.

He whimpered slightly, but, then shook his head. This was the time to give up. He could still do something!

...Right?

_Ren's not going to like this..._

He froze when he heard the door being knocked on. "Yoh? Are you done with that gown yet?"

CRAP!

"Ehehehehe... not yet!" He tried to make his voice as calm as possible. _Okay... think Asakura Yoh... what could you do... THERE! _And with that, he stuffed the gown into the nearest cupboard; hoping... no, praying to God that Ren wouldn't notice. He didn't want to disappoint Ren anymore than he already had.

Ren slowly opened the door. "WHAT can you possibly be doing?" His eyes wandered through the messed up classroom. "What did you do?"

Yoh laughed nervously. "... cleaning..."

Ren told himself not to get mad. Not... to... get.... **_mad_**... "Yoh... is this what you call **_cleaning_**?" he asked, holding his anger and urge to strangle the Asakura. He let a sigh escape his mouth. "Let me see the gown at least. You couldn't have screwed **_that_** up." He got into the room and held his hand out.

Yoh thought. _Why?? Alright... improvise... use those useful skills you learned from Drama class._ Yoh jumped. "AHHH!! A CUCUMBER LLAMA!! IT WANTS MY MONEY!! NOOO!!" he fell to his knees. He smiled mentally; he was such a good actor.

Ren sweatdropped. What was he doing? "Yoh..." he laughed. "W-where is it?" Yoh may be a bad actor, but he was one of the people he knew that could make him laugh. Now that he thought about it, Yoh was the _only _person who can make him smile and laugh; just be himself.

Yoh knew he wasn't buying it. So he thought some more. Thinking wasn't his fortay so he tried to do something else. "Where what is?"

Ren tried to stop laughing. "T-the gown"

Maybe playing dumb might help.

"What gown?"

This made Ren laugh more. Yoh was trying to play dumb. But with him, Yoh didn't have to play dumb. He already was. "You know w-what... gown... hahahahaha..."

Yoh was good at this. He tilted his head and arched a brow. "No I don't" he tried to hold his laughter. It was funny watching Ren being uncontrollable. Especially when he was laughing. Which was a rare site. Ren rarely laughs. He rarely smiles. But Yoh was glad that he could see the true Ren like this. Happy.

Ren bit his bottom lip. He couldn't stop laughing. "Y-yes you do..."

Yoh shrugged. "Maybe the llamas took it."

Ren then held his stomach and fell to his knees. "Llamas... hahahahaha... Y-Yoh... stop..."

A smirk grew on Yoh's face. He knelt down and started to tickle Ren. "What? I can't hear you, Ren. Your laughing to much." He laughed too.

"Hahahahaha.... I s-said... s-stop, Y-Yoh" Ren laughed. This was a very rare ocassion that Ren laughed. But he'd only do it around Yoh.

Yoh continued his tickling. "I still can't hear you!" he sang.

Ren fell on the floor, his eyes tearing, his face smiling. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha.... come on, Y-Yoh... hahahahaha... st-stop!" The Chinese boy rolled over, his laughter doubling.

And yet, Yoh stopped--he was too busy laughing as well. He had never seen Ren like this before... It was nice.

Ren shook his head and stood; still holding back his laughter. "C-Come on Yoh; we need to finish this before it gets late." He eyed the clock--only about twenty minutes were left before they had to pack up and go home. He slowly lowered his hand as an offer to help Yoh up.

The brunet nodded. "Alright!" He began to stand... not knowing that right under where he was stepping was where he had dropped some of the supplies he had been using.

And so; he tripped once again...

Sending Ren with him.

"What the--Yoh!" The said Chinese boy couldn't help but yell. This was the second time he had fallen.... this was perfect.

Yoh's smiled for a minute, opening his mouth to apologize, but, paused--his face turning slightly red.

"Yoh, what is it..." He was cut off upon realizing their positions. He was... right on top of Yoh; their bodies touching one another's. If anyone walked in now--it would be total and complete humiliation for the both of them, more so than it was now.

The purple-haired one's face reddened completely when he felt Yoh's heartbeat beat softly against his chest; attempting to stand, but, for some reason, he couldn't move.

_Why can't I stand...?_

"Uh... Ren...?" Yoh offered him an awkward smile. "Can you please get off so I can get up?"

Dazed. That's what he was, dazed. Yoh had tried to ask him again, but no responce from the other one.

Ren shook his head. What was he thinking? This do not mean anything. It was just accident. However, he felt at eas when he felt the heartbeat of Yoh's against his. Sorta like a rythym. _Snap out of it Ren! Just get up! ...or is just that I don't know? NO! Stupid Tao! Get up!_

He did as he told himself; mentally kicking him.

"S-sorry about that" he managed to say. Though techincally it wasn't his fault... or was it?

They both rose to their feet, silence falling upon them both. What was there to say after something like that?

Finally, Yoh broke the silence. "We should clean up, ne?" attempting to change the subject. The room was already messy. They'd both get in trouble if a teacher found out about it.

Ren nodded and got a broom. He swept around the desks and closet. Realizing this, Yoh waved his hands. "Ah, Ren! Lemme do there!" That's where he hid the gown. Ren watched as Yoh unbeknownstly eyed the cuboard. he turned, ignored the worried Asakura and opened it. "..."

Uh-oh. Yoh was in for it now. "Eh heh heh heh... uh... that... yeah..."

"Yoh... what did you do?" He slowly turned to face Yoh.

_Meep... He's mad..._ Yoh cringed as he watched ren walk over to him with the broom, ready to be hit. However, Ren softly tapped the other one on the head. "It's.. alright.." he said quietly, blushing slightly.

"Huh?"

"We'll fix it up tomorrow"

Yoh smiled and glomped Ren. "Saank you, Ren!"

Shocked, his face went crimson. "Okay, okay! Now let's just clean"

Yoh nodded in agreement and happiness. "Hai!"

**Tusuzku**


End file.
